Weapons
Military technology has changed in the precipice world, with who made what when being different. Hopefully, this list will help keep these details straight. If you can provide a link, either to this wiki or wikipedia, that should help people look further into the further details, but if you link to wikipedia then a description of changes should be noted next to the list item. Infantry Weapons 'Small Arms' Argentine FARA 68 (1968, similar to the FN FAL assault rifle.) 'Russian' Degtyaryov machine gun (1928, 12.7mm machine gun) SVD Dragunov (1963, 7.62mm sniper rifle) AKM (1959, 7.26mm assault rifle) 'German' StG 44 (1944, 7.92mm assault rifle. Not produced by Nazi's in this world) MG 34 (1934, 7.92mm machine gun. Not produced by Nazis in this world) MG 42 (1942, 7.92mm machine gun. Not produced by Nazis in this world) MG-3 (1960, 7.62mm machine gun) HK-33 (1960, 5.56mm assault rifle) MP5 (1966, 9mm submachine gun) 'Polish' Kbk. wz. 1958 (1958, 7.62mm standard issue rifle) Ukt. wz. 1959 (1959, 7.62mm general purpose machine gun) 'French' FAMAS (1975, 5.56mm assault rifle; close to FAMAS G2, fiber glass handguards, enlarged trigger guards.) FR F1 (1966; 7.5mm bolt action sniper rifle) MAS-67 (1967, 7.5mm rifle; modernized MAS-49, shorter, lighter, can have underslung attachments and scopes) AA-52 (1952, 7.5mm machine gun) 'Austrian' Steyr AUG (1975, 5.56mm assault rifle) 'Ethiopian' EStG 44 (1970, Ethiopian. StG 44 altered to be lighter and smaller; easier to hide) 'Chinese' CP1960 (1960, variable caliber assault rifle) Fusil M-1960 Mondragon (1960, 8mm rifle) 'Sidearms' 'French' PA-15 (1966, 9mm pistol) MR 73 (1973, variable caliber revolver) MAC-50 (1950, 9mm pistol) 'United States' M1911A1 (1911, .45 ACP pistol) 'German' Walther P38 (1938, 9mm pistol. Not produced by Nazis in this world.) 'Chinese' Officers Jian (ancient, sword) Changhu revolver pistol (1960, .52 pistol) 'Heavy Arms' 'Polish' Rpg. wz. 1975 (1975, 68mm rocket, standard infantry AT weapon) 'Towed Weapons' 'Russian/Ukrainian' D-30 (1963, 122mm towed artillery) 2A45 Sprut-A (1968, 125mm towed anti-tank gun. Wikipedia only describes the upgraded Sprut-B.) Vehicles 'Light armed vehicles' 'British' Land Rover Series III (1971, offroad vehicle. Modified versions used in Africa as armored cars) 'French' Panhard AML (1961, armored car) 'Tanks' 'USSA' M1 Abrams (1970, MBT) M1E1 Abrams (1974, MBT, middle version between M1 and M1A1) 'Floridian' M1 Masada(1970, MBT. Built to compete with American M1 Abrams) Argentine TAM (1976, MBT) 'Britain' FV 4201 Chieftain(1965, MBT) 'German' Leopard 1 (1965, MBT) 'Russian/Ukrainian' T-55 (1947, medium tank) T-64 (1966, MBT) T-72 (1973, MBT) PT-76 (1952, amphibious tank) 'French' AMX-40 (1975, MBT) AMX-30 (1966, medium tank) 'Ottoman' Khum Kaplanı (1970, MBT) 'Spanish' Centauro (1959, MBT) 'Chinese' Tie Gui 1963: (1963, medium tank) 'Infantry transport' 'USSA' M113 (1960, armored personnel carrier) Brazilian EE-11 Urutu (1972, armored personnel carrier) 'German' Marder IFV (1971, infantry fighting vehicle) 'Russian/Ukrainian' BMP-1 (1966, infantry fighting vehicle) 'Polish' OT-64 SKOT (1963, armored personell carrier) OT-62 TOPAS (1962, amphibious APC) BWP-2 (1976, infantry fighting vehicle) 'French' VCA (1975, similar to LAV-25) AMX-10P (1973, armored personnel carrier) 'Antiair vehicles' 'German' Gepard (1973) Russian/Ukrainian ZSU-23-4 Shilka (1962) 'Self-propelled artillery' 'Polish' ShKH Dana (1976, self-propelled heavy artillery) RM-70 (1972, self-propelled rocket artillery) 'French' GCT 155mm (1976, self-propelled artillery) LLR 81mm (mortar) Aircraft 'Fixed wing aircraft' (planes) 'USSA' F-4 (1960, fighter-bomber) F-15 (1976, air superiority fighter) B-36 (1949, strategic bomber) C-130 (1957, Transport Aircraft) 'Floridian' Su-27 (1970, air superiority fighter) 'Russian/Ukrainian' MiG-17 (1950, fighter) MiG-21 (1959, fighter) MiG-23 (1967, multipurpose fighter) MiG-25 (1970, interceptor) MiG-29 (1975, air superiority fighter) Tu-95 (1956, strategic bomber) 'Polish' L-39 Albatross (1968, trainer / light ground attack aircraft) 'French' Mirage 2000 (1976, multipurpose fighter) Mirage F1 (1973, air superiority fighter) Mirage III(1961, interceptor aircraft) Mirage IV (1964, strategic bomber) Mirage V (1967, ground attack aircraft) Jaguar (1973, ground attack aircraft, developed collaborately with Denmark) C-13 Aeolus (1957, transport aircraft, similar to the C-130 Hercules) C-70 Atlas (1970, transport aircraft, similar to the C-5 Galaxy) B-5 Perses (1955, strategic bomber, similar to the B-52 Stratofortress) R-55 Telesphorus (1957, aerial refueling and transport aircraft) 'German' Junkers D.I (1917, fighter. Only still in service in Ethiopian Empire, used for recon and training purposes) Focke-Wulf_Fw_190 (1941, heavy fighter. Antiquated but still in use in Ethiopian airforce for support) 'Danish' SF-16 Falken (1973, multipurpose fighter) T-4 (1973, transport aircraft) Jaguar (1973, ground attack aircraft; developed collaborately with France) 'Spanish' Fantasma (1970, fighter) Halcon (1959, fighter) 'Chinese' Heron (1970; fighter-bomber) Rotary wing aircraft (helicopters) 'USSA' UH-1 Iroquis (1959, uility / transport / fire support helicopter) 'Russian/Ukrainian' Mi-24 (1972, heavy gunship / cargo helicopter) 'Polish' PZL W-3 Sokol (1976, transport / utility / fire support helicopter) Ships 'German' Koln Class (1959, frigate) Type 101 Hamburg Class (1959, destroyer) Bremen Class (1970, frigate) 'Ottoman' NEST class (1970, aircraft carrier) Jihad Class (1970, destroyer) 'Chinese' Shadong Class (1970, destroyer) Bohai Class (1971, submarine) Dàpángxiè class (1950, aircraft carrier) WMDs 'Canadian' VX Nerve Agent (1976, Biological Agent) Category:Lists